


these masks are not your own, tie the strings behind your head anyway

by orphan_account



Series: The Ever Changing Constant Universe [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Borderline Personality Disorder, Deals, Dissociation, F/F, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has many faces, many shields against the world.<br/>But what will they do for him other than isolate him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	these masks are not your own, tie the strings behind your head anyway

Lindsay and Jon are standing on the pier, waiting. A non-descript black car pulls up and stops, the doors swing open and two people emerge. Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo. Geoff straightens his bowtie and the two stand a good distance away from the others.

“Would’ve thought your soulmate would be your second.” Geoff says, looking at Jon.

“That assumption doesn’t even apply to you.” Lindsay says and Geoff nods.

“It’s good to see you better. Believe it or not, we didn’t want you dead.” Jack says. Jon gives her a curt nod and Lindsay lays a hand on his shoulder.

“Cut the courtesies. We came to talk business, Ramsey.” Lindsay says, voice cold and even. “You said you had an offer.” Geoff smiles widely.

“I do. We, the Fake AH Crew, would like you to become out back-up crew. Our B-team, if you will.” Geoff says it like he’s offering a loaf of bread to a starving child. There is silence for a few moments.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? You want us to be your backup. That is so incredibly insulting. We have worked so hard to get here, we’re not going to spend the rest of our lives in your shadow!” Lindsay says, indignant.

“Rework your offer.” Jon supplies, eyes fixed on Jack.

“No more meetings, Ramsey.” Lindsay spits. “You want to talk, let your golden boy talk to ours.” Lindsay pulls Jon into their car with him and she peels away, tires squealing. Jon tries his best not to slam into the doors when she drives around corners, but it’s hard when she’s driving this fast. He makes a silent vow that he will never let Lindsay drive angry again.

“How’d it go?” Miles asks as Lindsay throws her keys on the table. They start to slide off, but Miles catches them just in time.

“Great.” Lindsay says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Ramsey’s probably gonna try to set up a meeting with you soon.”

And three days later, Ramsey calls.

Miles sits in his car outside the coffee shop. He can see Gavin sitting at  a table, taking small, nonchalant sips from his small cup of coffee. Or tea. He is British. He takes a breath and lets himself change, his fangs come out and his face morphs into a wide grin. This is the face of a frontman, cold and somehow intimidating yet inviting at the same time. He looks at himself in the rear view mirror one last time and exits the car.

“Hey.” Miles says, taking the seat across from Gavin. “Gavin Free, Fake AH frontman. You just got back from England, how was it?” This is part of his job, repeating information that Kerry fed him the previous night, information that he shouldn’t know. But Gavin takes it all in stride.

“Very rainy, I’m glad to be back in the sum.” Gavin is laying on the British accent very thickly. “Let’s dispense with the pleasantries and get down to business, Miles.”

“Ramsey said that you had reformed the offer.” Miles states, plainly, and Gavin nods.

“We have. So, no more backup team, throw that out the window. How about if we combine the teams, become a super mega power. Rule Los Santos together.” Gavin says and smiles, adding another layer to his mask. “What would the Tuggster think of that?”

“Don’t call her that.” Miles says, immediately. “She’s spent too much time building us up, she doesn’t want that to be lost.” Gavin tilts his head as Miles speaks, gaining the appearance of a thoughtful puppy.

“What about just a truce, then?” Gavin asks. “A no friendly fire policy?”

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Miles says and he leaves.

“Lindsay declines the offer and Meg watches from a few feet away. Miles is rotating through his faces, she knows this. She thinks back to the prediction she made so long ago, Miles is dangerous.

Kerry gets hurt, shot during a heist. It wasn’t any of the Lieutenants fault, just an upstart crew trying to knock them off the top of the ladder. They get to the apartment and Jeremy tends to Kerry’s wounds. Meg half expects Miles to try and kill them all, and she watches him warily, but all he does is turn and walk out.

He comes back later, covered in blood, dripping on the floor.

“I think I got them all.” He says, voice rough. His face is vacant, no emotion displayed there. This is the face of a killer, cold and bloody and cruel.

He is cycling through the versions of himself and it chills Meg to the bone because maybe he can fool himself into thinking that they are all the same person, but she knows better.

Ramsey sends Miles a gift basket for taking out the arrogant crew and Lindsay promptly throws it out the window.

“I really wanted those muffins.” Miles says.

“Muffins are not important here!” Lindsay says. “What’s important is that he knows where we live!” Jon pauses, knife halfway through a mango.

“Lindsay, you do realize that we also know where they live?” Jon asks. “They seriously live, like, three blocks over.”

“Wait.” Lindsay holds up a hand. “Does this mean that I can send them an angry letter?” Meg laughs.

“Hon, do whatever you want.” Meg says.  The crew watches as Lindsay takes a pen from the kitchen drawer and starts to write. She finishes oddly quickly and Jon makes grabby hands at the paper. Reluctantly, she hands it over. 

“Ramsey.” Jon reads out, making his voice deeper. “I kind of wish that our circumstances were different because is another world we could probably be allies. Having said that, if we’d gotten to that room first, we would have given Gavin back immediately, not kidnapped him again. We might be criminals, but we’re not horrible people.” Jon clears his throat. “Lindsay, are you sure you wrote this? There’s a distinct lack of curse words.” Lindsay shrugs.

“I’m trying to cut back.” She says and Jon snorts.

“Thing is though, Gavin’s a good kid.” Trevor says.

“Yeah.” Jeremy agrees. “I don’t know. It’s just- It feels like it would be wrong to add anyone else to the crew. Except Kdin.”

“Speaking of,” Lindsay says. “We’ve got to get him back soon. We’ve got a big heist coming up.”

“Ah, yeah!” Kerry says as Jon folds the paper up.

“I’m gonna take a quick walk over to their place. Meg, you coming?” Jon asks and Meg slides off of her chair to follow him.

Miles wakes up that night, panicked, but not breathing too hard. The nightmare flashes behind behind his eyelids in fragments, running and screaming and his sister, there until she’s gone forever. His eyes snap open, wide and owlish in the darkness, betraying a sense of fear that is normally buried deep inside. This is the face of a child, scared and nervous.

When he gets up in the morning, the cycle will begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> well golly gee, that's another one.  
> Little Shop of Horrors was so great, very macabre and I loved it a lot.  
> want to go see a musical with me? comment!  
> want me to write a person/ship into this universe? comment!  
> have a prompt for me to write? comment!  
> (new) want to ask me random questions? comment!


End file.
